Like Heaven
by HarmMacLove
Summary: He thanks the one above for having the opportunity to love this woman who has had his heart for longer than he can remember.


**Title**: Like Heaven  
**Prompt**:_ A__bby: "I have good news and I have bad news Gibbs, the good news is I'm still cute..." HarmMacLove_

**Word** **count**: 1,021

**Category**: Romance/ Slight Humor  
**Rating**: PG13? Maybe Slightly Older  
**Disclaimer**: I sure don't own 'em  
**Author's** **Notes**: I'm back! Or at least for the moment. I wrote this for the He said, She said ficathon over at the HBX. Crazy RL has been in the way of writing for _Send Her My Love,_ which I do plan on finishing, as soon as possible. So I hope ya'll are still with me on that one. Let me know your thoughts, you faithful readers:D

Thanks to Nettie for beta-ing this. You're awesome!

Believe it or not for such a short story this was a huge pain in the ass. I hope you like the idea of being in a bed for most of the day….

**Summary** - He thanks the one above for having the opportunity to love this woman who has had his heart for longer than he can remember.

Xxx

Xx

The sunlight shines in a top story window of a Georgetown apartment building. The light morning breeze whisks the curtains around in the air but it goes unnoticed by the attractive couple occupying the huge bed.

The cool air causes goosebumps to rise on their skin but they are too distracted to notice the coolness surrounding them.

The only sounds in the room are the gentle breeze floating around the room and the rare giggle coming from the beautiful Marine Lieutenant Colonel, who, if asked, would say she doesn't giggle. Marines never giggle.

Her giggles soon turn into sighs as the handsome man with the striking sea green eyes starts to work his magic. His hands caress her body as his lips move along her jaw and down her neck.

Her hands start to roam his body and his control flies out the window completely leaving a naked Navy Commander who once was afraid to let go.

He wonders why it took so long to see that his forever was in front of him the whole time.

She knew it was only a matter of time before they would be together.

The concerns and regrets of the past fall to floor in heavy chains, setting them free for all eternity.

Eternity is theirs for the taking and they are running with it.

All that matters to them is in this room at this moment. Everything else can wait. They waited too long for this and nothing was taking it from them.

Their moans become louder and their breathing becomes more rapid, both on the fast track to a shared release.

A few moments later she cries his name and his whole body becomes rigid. He rolls to his side and pulls her along. The room becomes full of the even breathing of the couple as they hold onto each other even in dreamland.

He starts to stir as the sun sets and watches her in his arms. He thanks the one above for having the opportunity to love this woman who has had his heart for longer than he can remember. For once in his life he feels complete, whole, all because of her.

He owes her his life. She saves it everyday after all. If it weren't for her he would have lost himself a dozen times over.

He runs his finger down her arm and watches as goosebumps rise in its wake. He kisses her shoulder and she sighs. He smiles to himself when she buries her head in the crook of his neck.

He smiles when he feels her breath on his neck. He knows they should get some more rest but the sound she makes when he find that sensitive spot below her ear makes him never want to sleep again, as long as he can keep touching her.

He rolls her under him and settles between her legs. He goes back to her neck and licks that sensitive spot and she shivers. He groans as her hands move from his chest to the part of his body that demands some attention.

Waking up to Mac was good, but waking up and doing this? So very great, something he has wished would happen for years.

This was the last thought he had before he surrendered to her magic hands and loved her.

She stirs and immediately notes she has been asleep for a long time, a _very_ long time. She never sleeps _that_ long or _that_ great so it means only one thing. She slept that good because of him. The warm-naked-navy-pilot-turned-lawyer-she-is-currently-looking-at _him_, Oh yes, it was definitely because of the beautiful man beside her.

She lies there for a while just watching him as he sleeps. He looks peaceful when he sleeps, no stress from work or from life. She smiles at the ways his hair is sticking out all over the place and fights the urge to run her fingers through it.

Her eyes continue to roam over his features, his face, and the laugh lines at the corners of his eyes; down his neck and to his shoulders, so broad and strong. Her eyes take in his chest and stop on the little patch of hair that drives her nuts. This time she can't fight the urge and reaches out to run her fingers over the hair.

She trails her fingers down over his abs and back up, he shivers at her touch. She moves closer because she can never get close enough to this amazing man lying next to her.

She kisses the side of his mouth lightly and discovers it isn't enough for her, so she kisses his jaw. He moans and his hands find her waist. His eyes are still closed when he pulls her on top of him, another round with Harmon Rabb? She didn't mind if she did…for the rest of her life.

This time, with her leading the way, Mac was going to show Harm just how dedicated to a cause a Marine could be. And not once did he object.

Later…

Her body feels absolutely exquisite. She hums from head to toe. Who would've thought being loved by him would result in this. She always knew it would be a mind-blowing experience but she felt weightless; invincible.

She smiles when his hands start to wander over her body.

Oh, how she would love to go again and again, but she could only live off of his body for so long, no matter how much she wanted to have only that for as long as she lived.

"Mmm, Harm," she sighs as his hands cups her right breast.

"I can't get enough of you, Mac."

"Ditto, Stickboy. I have good news and I have bad news, the good news is I'm still cute…"

He chuckles at that and moves his hands lower…making her breathless.

"And the bad news, Mac."

"Ahhh…the…bad….news…oh…the…bad news…is...we need to...eat."

His laughter bounces throughout the apartment and in that moment everything falls into place.


End file.
